maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
POblivion
' ' POblivion is a take-off of Oblivion ''and is spoofed with Po from DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 8 (86): 'POblivion / Umbrellamentary. Summary Jack Harper believes he is the last man alive until encountering a talking panda. References *''Star Wars Episode I: the Phantom Menace'''' '' *Disney and Pixar's'' WALL·E'' *DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda *A Few Good Men MAD References *Kung Fu Blander' *[[The Iron Giant Lady|'The Iron Giant Lady']] *[[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']] *[[Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] Characters *Jack Harper *Po (''Kung Fu Panda) *Master Shifu *the Furious Five *WALL·E *Sebulba (Star Wars Episode I: the Phantom Menace) Transcript Tower 49 launchpad. Tech 49 Jack Harper, seated in the cockpit of his VTOL, preps for launch. Jack Harper: This is Jack Harper. I'm good to go. "Vika" Olsen, working on the controls in her mission command room, picks up a signal. Victoria "Vika" Olsen: Jack. Something crashlanded nearby. Don't take any chances there. It's just 2 more weeks 'til we can join the others. pulls the lever, and the VTOL takes off for the crashlanded object, descending from Tower 49 to what once was the Northeast Megalopolis, USA. Jack: Narrator 60 years ago, the Earth was attacked by aliens. We won the war, but Earth was destroyed. So... really, I... guess we kinda lost the war. Anyway, everyone was evacuated, leaving only me here to clean up. Megalopolis crash site. WALL-E, with the plant in the shoe, was taking a stroll, minding his own business, when Jack's VTOL lands on him, reducing him to scrap metal. Jack disembarks the VTOL and finds a cryopod, bathed in light flames. Jack: I found a wreckage. cryopod knocks. There seems to be something alive in here... opens up the cryopod, revealing... Po? Po: Uh, do you have any food? Jack: (Confused) Huh? [WHAM! Po's mighty kick sends Jack flying to the ground. Po jumps out of the pod in style, then lands with a heavy thump.] Po: And that is for not greeting me with dumplings. [Title: POblivion] Underground Base. A spotlight turns on, shining on Jack, bound to a chair. Waking up from his kung fu kick-induced coma, Jack scans his surroundings... Jack: Where am I? Master Shifu: I've been watching you, Jack. Master Shifu, weaing tinted glasses and holding a lamp. Master Shifu: '''You're curious. You want to know the truth. '''Jack: No, I don't. I can't handle it! Master Shifu: They'' lie'' to you. The Earth isn't abandoned. It's been repopulated with talking Kung Fu animals. more spotlights turn on, revealing Po and the Furious Five: Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane. Po: Right. And when you "lost the battle", we animals learned to talk his punches and do Kung Fu so we wouldn't suffer the same fate. Jack: I guess it's a good explanation for the world of Kung Fu Panda. Po: Yeah, right? It kinda works. Master Shifu: But the flying gun robots you've been maintaining... are actually built to destroy us. then, like on cue, through the wall bursts a Tet Drone, guns up and ready to kill. Tet Drone: Hi, y'all. I'm lookin' up through "Animal Exterminator". Y'all want some sweet tea? quickly unties Jack, and both make a run for it. Master Shifu: Run! They're here to kill us! ... And the tea's not that good. outta here Furious Five fall back in furious panic as the two Tet Drones spit lead on them, autocannons blazing. Cut to outside. Jack and Po run to the VTOL, its cockpit opening for Jack as he climbs in. Jack: Uhh, there's not really a backseat, so... into cockpit. Po: No, it's fine! I fit... due to his sheer volume, struggles to fit in the VTOL's bubble cockpit, eventually going in with a pop, cramping Jack in the process. The cockpit door closes and the VTOL takes off, bumping into a debris piece behind it. The VTOL flies through a canyon, scraping its wing on the stone wall due to Po's weight, with the Tet drones in hot pursuit. Po: They're gaining on us! Turn left! Jack: (groaning) I am turning left. Po: No, MY left! starts pushing buttons Jack: We're facing the same direction! Trivia *This is the second time Oblivion gets spoofed. The first was MADvent Calendar from the start of Les the Miz / The Lex Factor. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts